Starsign Exploration
by Jac Bandit
Summary: An alternate timeline that takes place after the game. Where our main heroes are suppose to go their separate ways, instead, stay together and go on even more adventures across the solar system. Story up for adoption.
1. After Story: Begins

**_Author's Note: This story contains both the Male and Female Hero. The Male is named Pretzel, the Female is named Marshmallow. For the story to make sense, We'll say Pretzel follows the actual story and Marshmallow landed with Mokka on the Water Planet. What they did their and how it lead up to the events to the main plot will be revealed later._**

**_More over, this story takes place after the game ends, and is my take on an alternate ending. I do not own Magical Starsign or its prequel, Magical Vacation._**

**Hi, I guess since you found this book, I should tell you who I am. Well, I'm Pretzel. I'm a Dark Magician, and probably one of the best across the stars. I could go on for days about my adventure across the planets, how I found my best friends and how we stopped a horrible plan to destroy the solar system and beyond. But no, we're focusing more on the 'What happens next' since everyone and their grandma will be able to tell you what happened and how a bunch of Will-O-Wisp Academy Students saved the world.**

* * *

Our story opens on Neumann, the Magical Rocket, where the auto-piloted transport is heading back to Will-O-Wisp Academy on Kovomaka. We see the Dark Mage, Pretzel, sitting next to Sorbet and Pico, watching the two bickering like an old married couple as everyone seems to be off in their own business.

"I've made up my mind, Pico! I'm quitting school and joining the Space Police!" argued Sorbet.

"And I'm saying your nuts!" shouted Pico, "Are ya forgetting that the Police were the enemy?!"

"And what about Beignet?! He's our friend, isn't he?!"

"That's different!"

"Would both of you shut up!" snapped Pretzel, the young magician unable to watch his two friends argue like this anymore. Just then, the entire rocket turned cold and quiet as everyone turned to him. Lassi looked worriedly at Pretzel, having never seen her friend-and crush-blow a fuse like that. Chai and Marshmallow were equally shocked, Pretzel was just always so happy-go-lucky and tried to keep things calm. Even Mokka was confused by this out of character out burst!

"I'm tired of hearing you guys argue like this! We're suppose to be best friends so stop fighting each other! We're suppose to be relaxing after what we just did." Pretzel told them as he released a deep sigh.

"W-we're sorry..." mumbled Sorbet and Pico.

"Look Sorbet, I wouldn't say all of the Space Police are bad guys, but Pico does have a bit of a point in not trusting them. They may have been doing what was told, but they should be able to know what's wrong and what's right. Does attacking seven school kids sound right to you?" asked Pretzel.

"I must concur. By you human's moral senses, attacking us should send a red alert in their morally conflicted minds." Mokka added in.

"And what about me? They tried to lock me up just because I can do magic!" pipped Chai frantically.

"Ha?! See! I knew Pretzel had my back." smirked Pico as Sorbet leered at him.

"Your no better." Pretzel quickly said, Lassi and Marshmallow snickered at how their friends were being scolded like little kids, "If Sorbet's going to drop out, there's no point in stopping her. We can't stop her..." Pretzel's voice shook a bit at the last part as Sorbet looked away a bit. She knew how it tore Pretzel and Pico inside, neither of them wanted to see Sorbet go, Pretzel especially couldn't take the idea of one of his closest friends leaving him.

"But let's not think on the negatives!" Lassi suddenly said, "I mean, we're together now, right?! We should be happy!" she cried, hoping the mood wouldn't become any more sour, but that rocket had already flew off into space. As the silent turned awkward, Pretzel began chuckling as everyone gave him his attention.

"Actually, it's a little funny." Pretzel grinned, "When this adventure began, I didn't think it would be so exciting!"

"Elaborate. What part of this adventure was exciting?" asked Mokka, his usual dry tone having a bit of curiosity.

"Yeah?!" Sorbet shouted, "We've been chased by the police-"

"Gummies!"

"Pirates!"

"Monsters!"

"Giant Ants!"

"OK, OK!" shouted Pretzel as he held his hands defensively, "Collectively, it was a big mess of fighting, defending, and fear. But you guys can't say it wasn't exciting. To explore the planets, to actually step outside the academy. To learn things about other civilizations, to find treasure and solve mysteries! That wasn't exciting to you guys?" Pretzel asked.

"Well..." mumbled Marshmallow as the entire group turned to her, "Solving the mystery of the thief and getting Mokka's battery was kind of...cool." she mumbled.

"Yeah! And saving those Spiny Moles did feel good!" agreed Lassi.

"I concur. Learning that the my very core is created from a gummified humanoid did fill me with, how you say, amazement." Mokka said with his usual dry tone.

"T-that's not amusement...that's more of feeling creeped out." Chai told him. Soon enough, everyone began telling their experiences and how it wasn't all entirely bad.

"Guys...there's something I wanna ask." Pretzel said as the air seemed to become more serious now, "Well...what if...what if we kept doing it?"

"...Huh?" they all asked.

"I mean think about it." Pretzel said as he stood up, "Don't you wanna see what other secrets the wold has or other mysteries? What if there's something going on that needs us?"

"So, what? Like explorers?" asked Lassi with stary eyed and excited.

"Exactly!" grinned Pretzel, "Not only will it be fun, but just think about it! The privileged of exploring the cosmos and being free. Finding treasures and discoveries! Going down as great heroes!" he chimed.

"That sounds AWESOME!" shouted Pico with glee, "Count me in, Pretzel!"

"Yeah, I'm in too!" smiled Lassi.

"Me three!" cheered Chai.

"Well, that leaves three." Pretzel smiled as he turned to Sorbet, Mokka, and Marshmallow, "Are you three in?"

"I...don't know..." mumbled Sorbet as she looked down, not wanting to look at them in the eyes, "What...what about my family? T-they might need me. I know they need me."

"What better way to help them?" asked Pretzel, "You can help them with the money we make. Think about all the Bira we have from just planet hopping and monster bashing!"

"Yeah, Sorbet! You'll help them even more like this!" encouraged Pico, "And I-er...we, really need you." Pico quickly corrected, his face faintly red as Marshmallow and Lassi covered their mouths to hide from their snickering, Sorbet's own face a little pink.

"A-alright, I-I'm in." mumbled Sorbet, "But I'll drop out if this backfires."

"Deal." nodded Pretzel as he turned to Mokka and Marshmallow, a bit worried.

"I...guess it'll be worth a try." Marshmallow said, "OK, I-I'm in." she nodded, the Dark Magician laughing with glee as the Light Magician blushed a bit at the reaction she got from him, "I-it isn't a big deal..."

"Is too! You're just as important as everyone else!" Pretzel told her as he walked over to Mokka, "So...Mokka? You in?" he asked with a very big smile, as if to persuade the robot.

"Your attempt to suede me is invalid." Mokka said bluntly, "But I will accompany you. Clearly you lot will be lost without me."

"I knew I could count on you!" smiled the Dark Magician.

The rest of the flight home back to Kovomaka was filled with laughs and good cheer. The entire group of seven grinning ear to ear as they all retold their stories and how scary, amazing, and fascinating it was. It was hard to tell, but even Mokka seemed to be having a good time. The usually quiet and secluded Marshmallow had a small smile on her face as well. Pretzel was just happy.

Happy him and his friends would have many more adventures together.


	2. Stars and Planets: Biscotti

**_Author's Note: GeorgiexxxSuarez-JFT96 and aliengirl13: Thank you both so much for your reviews! It's not to know you guys/girls are with me! :D_**

**The night we got back, we all knew we would have to talk to Principal Biscotti. None of us really wanted to-the thought of it was making Lassi twitch like crazy-but we all knew that we had to hear an earful from the wise old Magician. I think Pretzel was still grinning as we marched to his office. His constant smiling was always so weird to me, but maybe it was his charisma that kept us a group. Not that I regret it.**

**-Marshmallow**

* * *

"I can't believe what you seven were doing!" scolded Biscotti, the old magician was reaching the end of an our-long rant. While Mokka, Pico, and Pretzel were unfazed by the long slue of questions of how they could be so reckless and irresponsible, Sorbet and Marshmallow were wincing lightly at the tongue lashing as Lassi and Chai seemed to be cowering in fear.

Finally, the old man took a breather, "Don't misunderstand: what the seven of you kids did was amazing and it shows just how amazing you all are, but you all could have been seriously hurt or even worse. The fact you all managed to survive was outstanding, let alone a miracle."

Sorbet nodded, "You don't need to remind us, sir. But...there's we have...have to tell you."

Biscotti raised an eyebrow, "And what exactly is it, Sorbet?" The entire group seemed to turn at Pretzel before all pushing him forward to speak.

"OK, OK!" whined Pretzel as he straightened himself, nervously clearing his throat, "Well...the seven of us were thinking-"

"Ahem!" The remaining six said from behind as Pretzel laughed bashfully.

"OK, OK...I thought that...well...that we should be explorers!" Pretzel said as bluntly as any person possibly could. The room turned quiet. If you listened hard enough, the sound of a breeze from outside and the crickets chirping could be heard as Biscotti practically fell into his chair, wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Pretzel, please tell me this is one of your jokes." Biscotti requested, "My old bones can't take news like that."

"Heh heh...no sir." Pretzel informed.

Biscotti sighed as he turned to the others, "And I suppose the six of you are with him on this?" The others nodded. Biscotti groaned, "Pretzel, it isn't that the seven of you haven't proven your worth and grown-I can sense the tremendous amount of magical energy you all have accumulated over your adventure. And if your story is true as are your discoveries, all of you would make find explorers. But the Baklava Solar System is incredibly dangerous. And much larger then you could imagine."

"It can't be that large." Pico shrugged nonchalantly, "We practically bounced around it."

"It's much more vast then that." Biscotti said, his tone becoming much darker and serious, "Beyond the Main Six Planets: Erd, Puffoon, Gren, Cassia, Razen, and Kovomaka, there are many more planets that not even our top explorers on Puffoon have explored nor have their scientists been able to determine if there's any intelligent life to them. These 'Lesser Planets' are still able to receive light and warmth from our sun and it's theorized that due to the high amounts of magical energies resonating from these planets-possibly due to holding Millennium Gummies of their own, they're able to link with the other planets so that they can share the same night and same day as the Main Six."

"So what's keeping them from exploring?" Lassi perked up.

"I suppose fear. Fear of the unknown and fear of not knowing what is truly out there." Biscotti answered.

"What a lame excuse." scoffed Pico, "Isn't an explorer's job suppose to go to these new and dangerous terrain?"

"Yeah." nodded Sorbet, "There could be untapped resources and new friendships to forge with other civilizations! There's so much that we could learn from whatever's out there!"

Biscotti nodded, "As much as I agree, there are just too many variables that keep us from going to such extents." Biscotti then released another sigh, "But...if you seven are truly intent on doing this, then you must fly off in your rocket-"

"Neumann." spoke up Marshmallow, catching the old man off guard, "The Rocket's name...it's Neumann." she corrected.

"Right...then you must take Neumann to Puffoon to be registered by the Space Poli-"

"We can't do that!" cried Chai urgently, "We don't know if they're good guys now!"

"Oh, right..." mumbled Biscotti, having forgotten the detail on how the Space Police were corrupted, "Well, if you can't go to the Space Police, then that means you will have to go to King Geattsua." informed the principal as everyone looked stunned-except Mokka.

"K-King Geattsua?!" Sorbet repeated.

"T-t-the King himself?" Chai murmured, "I-is it really that important?"

"Now, now." Principal Biscotti assured, "King Geattsua is a very kind man, I should know. I was one of his classmates in our youth. Ha ha!" laughed the elderly man, "And this is important, Chai. He will have to register you as a guild of explorers as well as certify you as decent Magicians. Without his approval, and since you all are technically not graduates or even licensed to be in position of that Rocket, you all could be taken into a higher mess of trouble then you already are and Neumann could be confiscated."

"N-no way..." mumbled Marshmallow.

"Ha! Then it's settled!" called Pretzel, "First thing in the morning, we head to Kovomaka Castle and request our certification to become Explorers!" he instructed as he held a wide grin.

"That's the spirit." applauded Biscotti, "The walk shouldn't be too long, however, there will be Monsters you will run into. So be ready for some nasty run-ins." he warned.

Pretzel just laughed at the warning, "Trust me, sir. We're more then ready."

"Yeah!" nodded Pico, pounding his fists together, "I'm already fired up! I say we head out right now, night or not!"

Marshmallow nodded, "I like that plan. The sooner the better."

"I highly advice against this..." sighed Biscotti, "But I guess I can't stop you now, huh?"

"_Your success rate is dangerously low._" Mokka informed the old man nodded.

"Very well...then good luck too ya!" Biscotti cheered, "Make sure you give a good lick for me while you're out there!" Pretzel laughed as the gang began to head out.

"We will!" Pretzel called. With that, they were heading outside. Biscotti sighed lightly as he looked at a pictures on his desk. The first one was of him, minus the beard and looking as old as he did, with a young Miss Madeline. The younger teacher was blowing a raspberry at the young adult-version of the Principal. He sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry, my faithful student..." he mumbled lightly, "I hope you've found peace in the afterlife..."

He looked at the other picture, which was him at a much younger age. He appeared to be in his teens and was holding a sword. Next to him was a young teen who had a red mohawk and a dark tan-or at least, he should, but it was hard to tell since it was in black and white-and he was slightly taller then Biscotti. He had a butterfly on his shoulder and the two appeared to be posing for the picture.

"Geattsua..." mumbled Biscotti. The old man couldn't hold it all in as tears slowly descended, "I'm sorry, my old friends..."


	3. Forest Walkway: Fire and Fire

**_Author's Note: GeorgiexxxSuarez: Thank you so much! :D I hope you keep watching...reading!_**

**_Let it be known that since I may make up enemies occasionally. Keep in mind that most of the story takes place off of The Main planets, hence there would be different monsters. Also, there's supposedly no monsters on Kovomaka-or at least, no enemies that could get too close to the school. I will also use other types of Magic that was used in Magical Starsign's prequal, Magical Vacation. Don't worry, I'll let you know when._**

**Oh my gosh! This is going to be so cool! I can't believe we're going on another adventure already! I was excited! So was everyone else. But the one thing I couldn't stop noticing was the big smile on Pretzel's face. It makes me happy knowing that he's happy. To adventure across the cosmos with him and the others makes my own heart soar on the wind.**

**-Lassi**

* * *

**Front Row: Pico, Mokka, Pretzel**

**Back Row: Lassi, Sorbet, Marshmallow, Chai**

**Time: Night**

**Location: Kovomaka, Forest Walkway (Past the Academy)**

A loud roaring sound could be echoed through the night as a large dragon made purely of fire soared through the air as it looked at two monsters. They both looked like large monkeys with bleached white fur. They looked up at the dragon in pure terror as it released a mighty roar and released a spew of flames at the apes, roasting them to a crisp as they fell over on the ground, defeated.

"HA!" the noise had erupted from the dragon as a figure fell from the sky and landed on his feet. It was Pico. And that large dragon was part of his strongest spell, **Dragon's Tongue**. "That should teach you big, dumb apes!" he mocked.

"_Pico. My scanners indicate that the actions you had taken were highly unnecessary._" Mokka said with his usual dryness.

"Seriously, Pico! You need to cool it!" Sorbet scolded, "You're wasting your mana like that!" the Water Magician nagged from the back row as Pico snorted.

"Hey! They had it coming! They were ready to attack!" Pico defended.

"_And their energy levels are dangerously low._" Mokka told him as he scanned the monsters into his Beastiary.

**Babboonery: Silly creatures that run free in the forests of Kovomaka. Known for playing tricks on travelers, but are very harmless otherwise. Low Level. Light Alignment.**

"Uh oh! Look out, Pico! Those playful little monsters are out for blood! Careful, they might throw a banana at ya!" laughed Pretzel as everyone began to join in on the laughing.

"Not funny!" shouted Pico.

"_I disagree. My readings indicate that was most humerus._" Mokka informed. Pico flared daggers at the machine as everyone kept laughing.

"Whatever! Let's keep going!" Pico shouted as he began to walk on ahead of the group.

"Come on, Pico! Lighten up!" laughed Pretzel as the others quickly followed.

"Yeah! We didn't mean any of it!" Lassi assured him. It was just harmless teasing after all.

"Well you know what, guys?! I-"

"Shush!" hushed Marshmallow. Everyone turned to the Light Mage as she looked around cautiously, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sorbet asked nervously. Lassi's ears twitched lightly.

"I-it sounds like...foot steps." Lassi whispered as she twisted and turned her ears about.

"Y-y-you guys sure?!" Chai asked nervously, "T-that doesn't sound too good." Mokka began to look around as his eye socket began to flash red.

"_WARNING! WARNING!_" he blared like a siren, "_High Level Magic Users 12 feet away and closing, due Northeast._" Lassi gulped and whimpered as Chai looked around nervously.

"H-h-how many?" Chai asked, pretty spooked.

"_Only two, but their levels are dangerously high._" Mokka warned. Lassi flinched.

"Oh man! What if they're criminals! Or more Space Pirates!" she squealed.

"If they are Space Pirates, I say we clean their clocks!" notioned Pico, his hands ablazed with fighting spirit...and fight.

"Didn't you hear, Mokka? We need to get out of here." Marshmallow chastised, "If they're strong enough for him to give us a warning like this, we shouldn't risk fighting!"

"No way! We can't just run away! If they're criminals, we have to stop them!" Pico argued as both he and Marshmallow shot daggers at the other before looking at Pretzel, who sweat dropped.

"I think we should fall back for now. Until we-" Pretzel was cut off as orbs of fire burst from their left, "Get back!" Pretzel shouted, pushing Chai to the ground as everyone ducked for cover. Well, almost everyone. Pico had opened a hand out to catch a fireball, skidding back lightly as he grunted.

"That's some power..." he mumbled.

"Looks like we can't run now..." mumbled Pretzel as he stood up, "So it looks like we're fighting!" Everyone nodded as they all stood up.

"Looks like we found them." said a new voice as two figures began to appear from behind the cover of shadows and trees.

The first was a tall, young man who could most likely be in his 20s and had spiky red hair and a dark tan, piercing red eyes, and a serious look on his face as he approached, his body was well muscular. He was wearing black bands around his wrists and a sleeveless purple robe that reached his ankles with the letters 'EM' in red on a crest on his chest, brown pants, and boots. Mokka scanned him and he was a Fire Mage.

The other was a slightly shorter woman who looked no older-possibly younger-then the male and seemed to stay behind him, as if in the backrow. She had green hair that was cropped short and blue eyes, a light cream colored skin complexion and a curvy frame. Like the male, she wore a purple robe with the same letters, but hers were blue and she wore sandals. After Mokka scanned her as well, she was a Water Magician.

"Looks like we found the ones we were looking for." grunted the man.

"Are you sure? They look a little young..." mumbled the woman.

"Young or not, there's no denying it! Their Magical Energy are skyrocketing!" the man said determined as the woman nodded lightly.

"W-whoa whoa! Wait a second!" Sorbet said quickly, "W-what are you two talking about? What did we do?!"

"Don't play dumb, criminals!" shouted the man as he began to glow with bright red, "That burns me up real bad..." he declared as he began to become engulfed in flames, "**Dragon's Tongue!**" he chanted, becoming covered in fire as he sprung into the air, taking the ship of a large dragon of fire.

"Oh man, here it comes!" Chai said worriedly.

"I've got this! **Dragon's Tongue!**" chanted Pico as he performed the spell as well, shooting right at the man at a fast pace, his own dragon's mouth open to release a dangerous stream of fire.

"**Absolute Zero.**" chanted the female from behind as icicle spears erupted from the ground. However, all of these spears were targeted right at Pico, hitting the dragon and putting out his fire as Pico grunted in pain, wounds formed and bleeding fast as he hit the ground painfully hard on his side.

"PICO!" cried Sorbet as she ran out of the Backrow to help him.

"Sorbet, get back!" shouted Pretzel as the man fired a blast of fire from the dragon's mouth, aimed at Pico, but would consume Sorbet from how close she was.

"She's gotta cast her magic!" Marshmallow called.

"_No time._" _Mokka told her, "If she stops to cast the spell, Pico will be harmed. If she keeps going, they'll both be hurt by the attack._"

"Sorbet!" cried Pretzel and Lassi, "Pico!"

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! :D**_

_**Sorry, sorry. But yeah. This is where the Chapter ends, stay tuned for next week, where we see if Pico and Sorbet will be OK and who exactly are these two?!**_


	4. Battle: Elemental Mastery

**_Author's Note: _**

**_GeorgiexxxSuarez: Glad you enjoyed it-that's practically my job._**

**_Aliengirl13: If must now...It's Sorbet X Pico, Lassi X Pretzel, Mokka X Marshmallow _**

**It was crazy! One minute, we're walking through the woods and the next thing we know, we're getting jumped by these two guys! You'd think 7-to-2 woul7d give us an edge, but these two were good. REALLY GOOD! And to think we were the best of the Academy...**

**-Chai**

* * *

**Front Row: Pico, Mokka, Pretzel, Sorbet**

**Back Row: Lassi, Marshmallow, Chai**

**Time: Night**

**Location: Kovomaka, Forest Walkway (Past the Academy)**

**Planets Aligned: Razen**

A large explosion had erupted as the fire attack collided with both young mages as the man had dissolved the flames from around himself and landed in front of his partner, dusting himself off.

"M-Mokka..." mumbled Pretzel, "What are the odds of them surviving that?"

"_Normally, those odds would be 32% due to their immunity to Fire, it being Pico's natural element and Sorbet being of Water Element._" Mokka informed.

"Normally?" Marshmallow asked, "What are they now?"

"_62%_"

Out of the flames, both Sorbet and Pico looked scuffed and had a few burns, but looked pretty OK...as OK as you could get witking nearly destroyed and panting from pain.

"What?! Those two should have been toasted!" the man shouted.

"That...was too close..." panted Sorbet as the wounded water mage helped Pico up, both struggling to just stand.

"Yeah...nice save their, Chai." Pico nodded as he felt ready to collapse.

Chai grinned a bit smugly, his hands still glowing a faint green, "And you always said **Minty Freshness** was a lame spell." A light green glow had encased Pico and Sorbet, as well as the rest of the gang, as they all were protected from the robed duo's magic-to a point.

"Chai, you rock!" cheered Pretzel as Marshmallow and Lassi sighed with relief. That was too close for comfort as the robed man growled.

* * *

"How was that Salamander able to cast magic?!" he shouted, "And how could he have done it so fast?!"

"Forget about how." the woman said, "These seven might really be the threat...we have to neutralize them at once."

* * *

"Lassi, you hit them hard while I use my healing spell." Marshmallow told Lassi, the bunny girl nodding as both of them began to glow white and yellow respectively.

"**Pteranodon!**"

"**Healing Light!**"

A large wind crescent began to appear in the sky as a large pterodactyl began to appear, giving off a loud screech and began to charge at the robed people. Meanwhile, a gentle light began to appear around Marshmallow before radiating around the entire team. But only Pico and Sorbet, the only ones damaged, could feel its full effect as their energy began to be refilled their strength, the limping Mages steadying themselves.

"Thanks, Marshmallow!" grinned Sorbet as Pico gave her a thumbs up.

"Your the best!" he chanted. Marshmallow shrugged them off, but couldn't help but smile a little bit. They turned back to the pterodactyl, which had collided with both Fire and Water Mage directly.

"Ha! Direct hit!" cheered Lassi.

"Awesome!" Pretzel cried as well, "We've got them by the toe now!"

"_Negative._" Mokka spoke, "_That attack was insignificant._"

"...I'm sorry, what?" Pretzel turned back to the Mages and saw, to everyone's horror, that they seemed completely unaffected. Barely as much as a scratch and it was as if they weren't even hurt!

"N-no way...my attack didn't work?!" gasped Lassi in pure shock. The robed man dusted himself off as he chuckled darkly.

"You kids seemed to have mastered the basics of magic and perfected your teamwork, but those little-league spells will only get you so far." the man smirked.

"B-basic?!" cried Lassi, "T-that was my strongest spell!" she yelped.

"Forget about these guys!" encouraged Pretzel as he glowed black and Mokka glowed brown, "Mokka, lets hit these guys where it hurts!"

"_That would be the face or abdomen. But I agree with the sentiment._" agreed the robot.

"Tsk." the man scoffed, "You think you can block these two?"

"I'm sure I can." the woman nodded as she prepared a spell of her own.

"**Zero Joker!**" chanted Pretzel as the area began to turn black, the dark sky seemed to glow even darker.

"_**Bellowing Rock!**_" Mokka chanted as the head of a Rock God began to appear in the sky, Mokka's Earth Sign on its forehead. Just then, the appearance of what can only be described as the Grim Reaper appeared itself behind the man as the reaper swung his scythe and the Rock God began to plummet itself down towards the man.

"**Whirlpool Reflection!**" the woman in the back row chanted. Suddenly surrounding the Fire Mage was a large wall of water, all swirling and spinning like a vortex. The Reaper had swung his scythe, the Rock God colliding with the wave. Both spells rammed full force at full power. But then...something happened. The water appeared to have taken the spells and had fired them at another target, the Reaper heading for Mokka and swinging his scythe and the Rock God crashing right into Pretzel.

"Pretzel!"

"Mokka!"

Once the attacks disappeared, both Mages were clinging onto what little consciousness they had left, neither of them unable to stand due to shear pain.

"How...did they do that?" coughed Pretzel as he twitched and squirmed, but couldn't get up.

"_That spell's power...it's not in my databanks._" Mokka spoke out before powering down.

"That's because it's a spell only Elemental Masters-Mages that had mastered their respective element and honed all that it can offer-can use." the Woman told her, "You have heard stories of Mages that learned a number of spells from various Elements and, with their intense amount of Mana, were able to make those spells lethal attacks. But only Mages that specifically train under one of the Seven Main Elements can ever hope to achieve a power like this."

The remaining Mages whimpered and Growled as Pico and Sorbet quickly ran over to Mokka and Pretzel, standing right in front of them as cover. Pico getting fired up and ready to fight as Sorbet began digging through her bag.

"Come on, we need a Wakey Tail..." she mumbled worriedly.

"We're not going to give you that time." the robed woman told her as she began to glow blue, the robed man beginning to glow red as both Mages prepared for another spell.

"Let's finish them off in one fell swoop." smirked the man as the woman nodded.

"H-here it comes..." whimpered Chai.

"Then we fire back." growled Marshmallow as she began to glow white. Lassi nodded, shining her yellow color as Pico glowed red and Chai green.

But nothing could have happened as a bomb was dropped right in the middle of the field, a blinding flash engulfing the Mages.

"A-a flash grenade?!" grunted the man.

"Both of you, hold your fire!" shouted a new voice, female but seemed very gruff. Both robed Mages turned around to see the woman that was approaching them.

"C-Commander Nighthawk?!"

* * *

**That's all folks! It looks like things are about to get complicated...**


	5. Explanations: Seven Bandits

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the painfully long wait. School has been murder on me. But now it's over. So I can write! :D Also, a bit of trivia: there was suppose to be a manga based around this game, but it was never finished-and I can't find it anywhere. So_**

**_Aliengirl13: Very thick!_**

**_Guest: Sorry~_**

**This really burned me up. It was bad enough that we were getting toasted, but now someone had to save our butts! We didn't even know who this 'Nighthawk' was, but we had a good feeling that things were going to get ugly.**

**-Pico**

* * *

**Time: Night**

**Location: Kovomaka, Forest Walkway (Past the Academy)**

'Commander Nighthawk' practically towered her subordinates at 7'2, her skin peach in color and her hair blond and styled into a mohawk, her eyes giving a piercing dark blue color that caused the hooded individuals to freeze up. She wore a hood two, but the 'EM' was in a gold color and it was colored black, possibly a sign of her rank.

"I want that kid and robot back up in ten seconds flat, soldiers!" she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the two hooded mages saluted as they quickly took out a Wakey Tail each and flung them at Pretzel and Mokka, their magic taking effect as they were absorbed into their bodies, as the Dark Magician and Earth Magician were back on their feet.

"_Power Cells at 51.36% and charging._" Mokka declared.

"Yeah, I'm all set and ready-ah!" flinched Pretzel as he jumped back, "There's three of them now?!"

"Wait a sec, Pretzel!" yelped Lassi as she ran next to him, "The taller one's our friend...sort of."

"Yeah!" Chai added, "If not for her, we'd probably be boiled right now!"

"Oh..." mumbled Pretzel as he grinned at the taller woman, "Thanks a lot for the save then!" The woman showed to have a plain look as she raised her hand for Pretzel to stop talking.

"Don't worry about it. Just doing my job. Unlike these two!" scolded the commander, both of the hooded mages flinches.

"But...hang on." Sorbet spoke up, "What is your job? Who are you guys?"

"We are King Geattsua's Elite Mage Force." explained the towering woman, "I am Commander Vanilla Nighthawk. Leader of the Elite Mage Force. Our current assignment were to find seven bandits. Bandits with incredibly high magical power." she leered at the two hooded mages, "I don't quite understand how you thought six kids and a robot could even come close to that description!"

"Y-you got it all wrong, C-Commander!" yelped the hooded man, "T-these kids are a lot more powerful then they look!" The woman whimpered slightly and took a step behind the man. Nighthawk sighed lightly.

"Mach. I understand what you're saying. I can sense the kid's power too." Nighthawk said to the man, "But that little light bulb in your brain that tells you that their just kids might have been onto something!" she said as she looked at the girl, "And Sugar! Surely you thought that these kids couldn't have done it!"

"I-it's just that, M-Mach thought they were the real deal, a-and-"

Nighthawk sighed, "Just forget about it." she mumbled as she turned back to our seven heroes, "Anyway, while we try and find those seven, what about you guys? Why are you kids all the way out here and not at the Academy?"

"We were heading to see King Geattsua." Pretzel told them with a large grin, "Cause-"

"Let me stop ya right there." Nighthawk said, "I hate to burst your bubble kid, but the King cannot be seen right now."

"Huh?!" Pico yelped, "Well why not?!"

"Because the entire Castle is under lock down until those seven bandits are found." Nighthawk told them, "Those seven stole a lot of Bira from the Royal Treasury." she explained, "And these criminals are wanted across the Solar System. They are A-Class Mages and are incredibly dangerous."

"We've been hunting those rats for weeks now, and now they're on Kovomaka." grunted Mach, "How they're able to go from planet to planet, nobody really knows since their's never a sign of a rocket when they get away." he mumbled.

"Then it appears our mission is clear." said Marshmallow.

"Yeah!" nodded Pretzel, "If we're going to see the King, we have to find these bandits and take them down!"

"Look, kids. You guys-"

"Actually." Nighthawk spoke, interrupting Mach, "I think you kids could be a serious help. We've hunted them down to somewhere in these woods. What we need from you kids is to return to the Academy and warn Biscotti. Meet back here as soon as possible."

Pretzel grinned as he nodded, "Alright, Commander Nighthawk! Guys..." The other six looked at Pretzel and nodded as they disbursed and headed back.

"...What was that for, Ma'am?" asked Mach, "Why are we letting those kids help us?"

"Because the more powerful mages helping us, the better." Commander Nighthawk told them, "I can see now how you two mistook them for the bandits. Their energy levels are up their with A-Class Mages." she smirked lightly, "It's actually amazing that kids so young are able to possess that much power."

"But...uh... C-Commander." mumbled Sugar, "T-the Bandit's trail...what if they are at the Academy? They're pretty vicious a-and probably won't hesitate to attack the children their or even..."

"Calm down, Ronsanu." Nighthawk said, Ronsanu being her last name, "Encase you haven't noticed, the only thing those bandits are after are Bira and Treasure. What could they possibly want with the academy?"

"But...Commander." mumbled Sugar, "Shouldn't we have told them that they also stole...The Sacred Ruby as well?"

"...They're just kids. They don't need to know everything." Nighthawk told her, "Besides, nobody else knows where The Legendary Sapphire and Cosmic Emerald are, so the Ruby's useless."

* * *

"Is this the place?"

"Indeed."

"We could have gotten here sooner if you could have used the Spell sooner!"

"Well _excuuuuuuuuuse_ me, princess! But I need to cool down when we jump long distances! You're just lucky this Academy's on the same planet as King Geattsua's castle, or we'd never get here!"

"Enough bickering! We have a job to do!"

"Yeah. We have to rip from that old man's cold dead hands the Legendary Sapphire."

* * *

**Oh my...what's happening?! O.O**


	6. The Academy: Danger

**_Guest: You're welcome. _**

**_GeorgieSusoWasSuarez: Look no further! _**

**_Aliengirl13: I know! I would read it to! But no...no we don't get to have such greatness..._**

**It was so strange. One minutes, we were on our way to become explorers and the next, we were thrown into some sort of mission to catch some thieves. We had no idea what we were getting into, but we knew that whatever it was, it was going to be big. **

**-Sorbet**

* * *

**Time: Day**

**Location: Kovomaka, Academy Grounds**

Our Party walked back to the academy just as the sun was rearing it's face over the horizon. For any other group, staying up an entire night with no sleep or rest would leave them fatigued, but these seven were quite use to such conditions. And the Academy was right in sight...but something was certainly wrong.

"Guys...something doesn't feel right..." mumbled Lassi, "I...smell something. Is...something burning."

"_WARNING! WARNING! DANGER THREAT: CODE THREE._" blared Mokka as everyone turned to the robot, "_Readings indicate an excessive amount of heat coming from the academy. In short, it is on fire._"

"What?!"

The party looked at the academy and noticed smoke filling the closed windows. The smell of something burning quickly filled the air as our heroes quickly went to the door. Pico punched it down as Mokka tackled it, the doors flying off their hinges as our heroes could see clearly the fire burning everything around as Magicians panicked and tried to escape being cooked alive.

"Oh my God! The place _is_ on fire!" panicked Chai, the Salamander looking around hysterically.

"Ah! And there's no water for me to put it out!" grunted Sorbet as she bit her lip. Just about everyone seemed to be panicking and trying to figure out what to do-Mokka just seemed to be calculating the best course of action.

"Lassi!"

Everyone turned to Pretzel as he spoke, "Use you're Wind Magic!"

"That's not going to help!" Sorbet chastised, "That'll just make the fire stronger!"

"_No._" Mokka spoke out as everyone turned to the Robot, "_Pretzel might be onto something. If Lassi can funnel her wind like a vacuum, it can steal the oxygen from the fire. No oxygen, no fire._"

"But..." Lassi mumbled, "I don't know if..."

"It's our best shot, Lassi." Pretzel told her as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Trust me, Lassi! You can do it! You just gotta try!" Lassi gulped in nervousness as she took in a breath of air and stepped forward. She began to speak the incantation.

"**_Hear me, wind! Hear my call!_**

**_Dancing in the sky…_**

**_Shaping the clouds…_**

**_Whispering to the heavens…_**

**_Hear my plea, and send your gale!_**"

There was a flash of yellow as a sudden burst of wind broke its way into the room as Lassi summoned her wind. The wind soared across the room, before beginning to concentrate into one spot in the center of the room, forming a small tornado as it began to suck in the air much like a vacuum. The fires slowly began to die down before the air dispersed itself, the academy no longer engulfed in flames as the Academy Students began to calm, still not fully recovering their wits.

"I...I did it..." mumbled Lassi.

"Yahoo!" cheered Pico, "That was pretty cool, Lassi!"

Pretzel clapped his hands, "I knew you could do it!" Lassi blushed lightly at the attention and praise she was getting.

"Oh, well...uh...t-t-thanks." Lassi mumbled bashfully.

"Uh, guys!" spoke up Marshmallow, "We still have more problems."

"She's right!" Sorbet added, "Someone had to had started this fire! And Principle Biscotti doesn't allow Magic to be used just anywhere. Speaking of which, we still have to warn him about the bandits."

"I don't think we have to warn him..." mumbled Marshmallow. The Party looked at Marshmallow, all seeming to think the same thing as they rushed to the Principle's office. Once they had stepped in...

What the Party had saw were three individuals, all surrounding Principal Biscotti. The older mage was bleeding as one hand covered his bleeding torso, as the old man panted.

"Kekekeke..." laughed one of the seven laughed. He looked to be Human, red spiky hair and his skin was a cold pale. One look at his eyes would show that his eyes were icy blue and he wore tattered black shirt and brown boots, no sign of shoes and his body covered in scars and scratches, "Now then, old man. I hope you see it our way and will just hand over what we're looking for."

"I...I do not...know what you're talking about." coughed Biscotti as one of the bandits, clearly larger then the rest, grabbed him and pinned him to the wall. He was human and his face was covered in bandages-all except for his left eye, which was brown. His large body was bare except for a pair of black pants and heavy, metal looking boots.

"If I were you, I wouldn't test our patience." warned the last of the three. This one was a woman and seemed to have a permanent sneer on her face. She was a Rabbit and was wearing a simply black robe over herself as she walked over, "Now then. Hand over the Legendary Sapphire so we can be on our way." Biscotti groaned in pain as the large brute was practically crushing him in his large handed grasp.

"N-never..." coughed Biscotti. (If...only I was another few years younger. This old body of mine use to be able to handle rogues like these with...such ease.) His thoughts were interrupted as the brute began to crush him again.

"Tick-Tock old man. We're running out of patience." chuckled the red-haired man chuckled devilishly.

"Leave the old man alone!" without a second thought, Pico had dashed across the room, and threw a punch at the larger man's head. The blow to the skull seemed to have done it as he dropped Biscotti, the principal falling onto the ground in a groan. The large brute turned to Pico and swung his hand, backhanding him to the ground as if swatting the fly. And to the giant, that's what it felt like as Pico hit the ground before quickly picking himself up.

"Damn. Pretty tough." grunted the Fire Mage as the rest of the party had joined the room as they all looked pretty enraged.

"Hey! Are you the three responsible for setting the Academy on fire?!" demanded Sorbet. The red-haired man began cackle as if he was told the funniest joke in the world.

"Hate to break it to ya, but none of us did that." he laughed, "But I'm sure the one who did is running around here somewhere." he laughed maniacally. Marshmallow clearly didn't find this funny as she stomped her foot and stepped forward.

"I would suggest you stopped laughing. Before I rip that tongue right out." leered the woman as the red haired man kept laughing.

"Oh please! Stop! I'll die laughing!" he pleaded. The Rabbit cleared her throat as she stepped forward.

"You'll have to excuse my associate." she hissed, "He's mentally unstable." The casualty in her voice was a bit eerie, at least to Chai, as he shuddered lightly, "Since you see us, allow us to introduce ourselves. We are three of the Lucky 7, the legendary bandits of the Baklava Solar System."

"Bandits?!" shouted Pretzel, "You're the ones who attacked King Geattsua!"

"Ding-a-ling kid!" laughed the red haired pyscho, "You should get a prize."

"Indeed." the Rabbit said, "I am Tarte Tatin, but I'm usually just called 'Tarte the Black Wind.' The Rogue of Puffoon." she smirked, Lassi flinched a bit at the name.

"N-no way!" gasped Lassi, "Y-you're suppose to be arrested! Y-you were given the life sentence!" Tarte seemed to giggle at the younger Rabbit's reaction.

"Oh, it wasn't too hard to break out. With the Space Police being preoccupied with kidnapping young Magicians and running into Udon here." she said, jabbing a thumb at the larger man who's face was covered, "And the red haired man is Sake."

"_Udon...Sake...you two are the Butcher Brothers. Wanted on all Planets for large quantities of murder and assault cases._" Mokka deduced.

"M-murder?!" gasped Chai as Sake began to cackle with satisfaction.

"You bet it, Tin Man!" he laughed as he balled up his fist, "And you know what? We're more then ready to add you kids to our total." he said menacingly. Pretzel growled, his hands covered in Darkness.

"I won't let you even try..." he scowled, "And you're going to pay for what you did to our principal!"

* * *

**OK...some last minute things.**

**1. Like what I did with the naming thing? Everyone's still named after foods! **

**2. Biscotti's an old man. That's my excuse to why he's getting beaten by these three. Kind of bullshit since he's immortal, but Miss Madeline's immortal-the woman's 830 officially-so perhaps they can still die, just not age after some point. And yeah, he stopped aging after he became old. So his body isn't at it's peak condition.**


	7. Battle: Bandits' Secrets

**_GeorgieSusoWasSuarez: Glad to see you see it my way and as for the old man...:3_**

**Our priorities had changed from a simple objection to an entanglement of a mission. Seeing Biscotti on the ground had triggered a great amount of emotional turmoil within my classmates, but none of them could fathom the pure furry that was shared between Pretzel and Marshmallow. If I had a sense of fear, they would have terrified me.**

**-Mokka**

* * *

**Time: Day**

**Location: Kovomaka, Academy Grounds**

**Planets Aligned: Puffoon, Erd**

**Front Row: Pretzel, Marshmallow, Pico, Mokka, Chai**

**Back Row: Lassi, Sorbet**

The three criminals cackled as they got into position to fight. Udon and Sake had taken the front row as Tarte stood in the backrow, a devious smirk on the rabbit girl's face, where as Udon looked emotionless and Sake was giggling madly, swaying from side to side mischievously. Our heroes had gotten into position as well, but none of them had fiercer looks on their faces then Pretzel and Marshmallow, the Dark and Light mages looking incredibly angry as Marshmallow lit up with white energy, Mokka and Udon lighting up with brown energy, and Lassi and Sake glowing yellow energy.

"_So one brother's a Wind Mage and the other's an Earth Mage._" analyzed Mokka. Sake chuckled mischievously at the robot.

"Guess ya figured us out." chuckled the red-haired psycho as he began to glow with magic before chanting, "**Falcon Dive!**" The windows shattered as glass flew into the room as a large greenish-yellow bird began to form in the air as the bird was sent soaring at the robot. Marshmallow was quick to react as she stood in front of the robot.

"**Prism Barrier!**" chanted the Light Mage as she began to radiate with a bright white light before a wall materialized in front of her, protecting herself and Mokka as Chai and Pretzel dashed right for the red-haired Wind Mage.

"Let's him hard, Chai!** Dazzle Darts!**" chanted Pretzel, black lightening forming in his hands before firing right at Sake.

"**Briar Patch!**" Chai chanted as thorny vines began to sprout from the ground and shoot themselves at Sake to ensnare him. Sake chuckled as he didn't seem to move, but Udon did as he stood in front of his smaller brother.

"**Vibrant Dance!**" chanted Udon as he suddenly glowed brightly with his magical aura, his muscles bulging as he raised his hands, blocking the two spells almost effortlessly as he practically slaps them away.

"No way!" Chai gasped, "That just doesn't happen!"

Sake cackled loudly, "Of course it does!" he smirked, "Udon here doesn't just LOOK big. He's built like a brick house built upon a brick house."

"_And the Strong Status from Vibrant Dance is for extra good measure._" Mokka finished as Sake laughed louder in pure delight.

"T-there combination is so scary..." whimpered Lassi.

"You're not kidding..." mumbled Marshmallow, her eyes narrowing at Tarte, the Feline shooting her a cat's smile, (_But what is she planning..._)

"Sake. Udon. Stop playing with your food and take them out already." smirked Tarte. The Butcher Brothers nodded as they both began to shine with their magical auras before both of their auras seemed to merge with the other, as if engulfing one another.

"What are they doing?" Sorbet asked nervously.

"I don't know but I'm taking them out now!" Pico declared as he charged right at the Butcher Brothers, but seemed to stop before he got too close, looking paralyzed.

"P-Pico?" asked Sorbet before gasping. The others suddenly did as well as they looked at the Butcher Brothers. There was a presence around them, as if their magical energies doubled. Or...rather, they fused.

"**Gravel Storm!**" A stronger wind storm began to fill the air as a funnel began to form around the two Butcher Brothers. Stones began to fly into the room as they flew around the tunnel at incredibly fast speed before they began to break apart into incredibly sharpened stones, still flying around the tunnel at high-speed. The young mages couldn't question it as the stones began to fire right at the Party at rapid-fire speed, striking the heroes and causing massive amounts of pain as the stones pierced skin and caused great deals of damage constantly as the heroes were shot to the walls behind them and passed out from pain, blood leaking from their wounds-in Mokka's case, oil.

"Ah hahahahahaha!" laughed Sake incredibly hard as he nearly fell over, "Just look at them! They look swiss cheese dripping sour cream." Udon looked at his brother with an indifferent look before looking at Tarte, the Rabbit having ransacked Biscotti's desk before saying.

"Ha!" she yelped before pulling out a small chest and placing it on the table, "Udon. If you please." Udon nodded as the largest Bandit smashed the box with his massive fist, all that remained was a bright blue gemstone as Tarte giggled, snatching the stone.

"Atlas! The Legendary Sapphire!" cheered the cat, "Now all we need is the Cosmic Emerald on Puffoon and our quest will be complete!" Sake laughed loudly as he clapped his hands, "Now come on, boys. We need to meet the others at the rondevu."

"Heh. This was way too-" Sake was silenced as a stream of fire was shot and hit the crazed bandit, sending him to the ground as he growled, "The hell shot that?!" Sake got up as he and Udon looked at where the attack came from to see Biscotti, still bleeding and hurting, but was still standing as he panted. "Oh, you still wanna fight?"

"You...will pay..." growled Biscotti as he glowed radiantly, but his aura seemed to be grey, as opposed to any other magical aura as he extended his hands at the bandits, "**Magma Rush!**" His hands seemed to melt as they were replaced with lava, columns of lava shooting right at the bandits. Udon giggled as she got in front of the columns.

"**Stalagmiter!**" chanted the large bandit as pointed stones protruded from the ground, acting as a wall. It didn't seem to last too long as the Magma Rush was a more advance spell, breaking through the stones as it hit Udon, but the large man grunted and shook it off.

"You still got some spunk, old man. But it's wasted." smirked Tarte as she began to glow with her own magical aura. But her's was purple, and that was none of the seven Elemental Magics before.

"**Cassava Mist!**" chanted the Rabbit as she opened her mouth and released a purple cloud that surrounded Biscotti, the old man coughing roughly as he tried to resist the mist.

"This...*cough, cough* it's Poison Magic..." Biscotti coughed out as Tarte giggled with malice.

"Night, night, old man." Tarte taunted as Biscotti fell over onto the ground, "Alright, we have what we needed. Let's get out of here."

"Heh heh heh! Yeah, let's go!" laughed Sake as he and Udon followed Tarte out.

* * *

**For all of you who don't know, Magical Starsign has a prequel, Magical Vacation. And in Magical Vacation, there were more magic. So I thought I'd use some of there Magic for the story, like Poison Magic. I don't know the story of Magical Vacation, and as far as I know, it's only in Japanese, but I'd recommended it.**


	8. Recovery: Legendary Treasures

**Everything just got WAY out of hand! It was suppose to be so simple, but now everything's complicated! Stolen goods, bandits, and the old man was in a bloody pulp when we got to the academy! Uh...my head hurts. Maybe I shouldn't be writing right now.**

**-Pretzel**

* * *

**Time: Night**

**Location: Kovomaka, Academy Grounds**

**Planets Aligned: None**

(_Oh...my aching head...at least I know I'm alive..._) Pretzel's head was throbbing and his consciousness was barely returning to him as he tried to sit up, holding his head in agony. The headache was more intense then anything he could imagine as he looked around the dimly lit room, "Uh..."

"Try not and move." the voice came from the side as he turned to see the woman he saw before, Sugar. The green haired woman was, sadly, ignored as Pretzel jumped from the bed and landed on his feet, grunting a bit, "I told you..."

"Ha. This isn't the first time I've been smacked around. I'll shake it off." he assured with his wide grin as he turned to the other beds to see the rest of the party. Sugar was in aw as Mokka's eye blinked faintly before flashing, rising up as the other soon began to awaken and get up as well.

"Man, we really got pounded." mumbled Pico.

"Big time." Chai said as he rubbed his hurting head.

"_Power Cells at 75% and charging._" Mokka declared.

"You kids are starting to scare me..." mumbled Sugar as she cleared her throat, "A-anyway, I'm sorry that we couldn't have stopped the Bandits. We were too late when they had arrived. They had already-"

"Where's Biscotti?" asked Marshmallow as she had gotten up, getting Sugar's attention, "Where is our Principal?" Sugar had bitten her lip as she had looked away a bit, "...Is he OK?"

"...He's in the next room." Marshmallow had already headed out before Sugar's hand had grabbed it, "I'm sorry, but you cannot go in there right now."

"Why not?" Marshmallow's voice was much more harsh then it ever was before.

"Biscotti is in an extreme state right now." Sugar took in a deep breath, "He was poisoned with a rare, assumed to be extinct kind of magic: Poison Magic." A gasp was heard through the air, all except from Pico and Pretzel.

"N-no way..." mumbled Sorbet worriedly, "I-is he...will he be-"

"We don't know." Sugar said, "We are looking for all the books we can find on curing Poison Magic. Almost no medical books have anything on it. We're so sorry." she said as she looked down in shame, "Poison Magic is a lost art, buried in time and forgotten by almost everyone. We don't know if we can..."

"No." Pretzel said as he caught everyone's attention, "The old man won't be dying anytime soon. He'll be OK. I know he will." he assured. Sugar didn't look so convinced, neither did the others, but they had to believe, right?

"...I hope you're right." mumbled Marshmallow sorrowfully, "He...he just can't die." whimpered the Light Mage.

"Yeah!" Pico cried, "The old man's tougher then he looks! He'll pull through!" he encouraged.

"So, how do we find these...Seven Bandits?" he asked.

"Oh, well, they should be heading to-" Sugar's eyes widened, "Hold on one sugar-plumping minute!" she cried, "Surely you're not planning to go after them, are you?! You couldn't handle two of them, let alone all seven at once!"

"Whether we can or cannot isn't why I think we should be going." Pretzel smirked, "Those Seven ransacked the Royal Castle, burned our school, and put our Principal in the emergency room. Not too mention they're taking treasures that don't belong to them. So we're going after them!"

"I'm with Pretzel." nodded Marshmallow, a determined look on all of their faces-even Mokka seemed to look determined. Sugar sighed, knowing she couldn't stop them without the help of Mach.

"Very well..." mumbled Sugar, "But I don't know how you plan to get to Puffoon. And I don't know how you are going to find Choco."

"Choco?" asked Lassi, "Who's Choco?"

"Choco is a Brownie. In fact, he's the only Brownie on Puffoon...at least the only known Brownie." Sugar explained, "You see, he's the only one who knows where the Cosmic Emerald is."

"Cosmic Emerald..." mumbled Sorbet, "...Wait! Why do they want that?! They don't have..."

"...Yes. They have the Legendary Sapphire and the Sacred Ruby." Sugar said.

"Wait. What's the big deal about a few rocks?" Pico asked.

"Pico!" shouted Sorbet, "How can you not know how big a deal this is?! Those three 'rocks' are the legendary treasures!"

"What makes them so legendary?" Pretzel asked, Sorbet facepalming at how clueless their so-called 'leader' was. It was bad enough Pico was so dense...

"Their Legendary Treasures, because 2000 years ago, before any of us, a Wizard had collected all Three of these Treasures. And when he did, his magical energy had magnified ten-fold. His power was beyond measure and his power was so terrifying that nobody could stand up to him. What he did with this power is lost from the books, but the stones power so powerful that they were deemed to never be in one set location. The Royal Family on Kovomaka hold the Sacred Ruby, which was stolen. The Legendary Sapphire, also stolen, was held by, recently, Miss Madeline. But she had given it to Biscotti when she had left to confront Kale. And the Cosmic Emerald was given to be held by the Brownies." Sugar said.

"Choco..." mumbled Pretzel, "He wouldn't happen to be a Brownie with a fishing line, would he?"

"You've seen him?!" gasped Sugar.

"We don't know..." Lassi said, "We've seen a Brownie once on Puffoon. He didn't seem to be doing anything. Just fishing on a cliff..."

"That...that just might be him." Sugar mumbled, "Oh! I wish Commander Nighthawk and Mach didn't go on ahead! This information would have been crucial!"

"Then it's clear what we're going to do, right guys?" asked Pretzel.

"_Affirmative._"

* * *

**Wow! This chapter was the 1st one in a LONG time! And to add insult to injury, it's dialogue heavy! And with no awesome action! But don't worry! If you're hanging onto this story, then I promise: the actions just getting set up!**


	9. Cancle

**Hey guys...I hate to say this, but this story is not gonna continue. I tried to continue it, but things kept getting harder personally and now it's been months(?) since I've written anything. I just don't want to continue writting this story anymore. If anyone else wants this story, then go ahead. But not me.**


End file.
